Torchwood: Angel From Yesterday
by HandsFreeGlitch
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness tries his best to keep his past hidden from his fellow Torchwood teammates. This includes meeting the Doctor, his inability to die, and a former lover named Elizabeth Masten. Elizabeth shows up one day, claiming that she'd been looking for Jack after all these years. But what does she want?
1. Chapter 1

2

**Torchwood: Angel From Yesterday**

Chapter One

"Ianto!" Jack Harkness called from atop the stairs in the Torchwood headquarters. "We need coffee!"

Ianto Jones nodded and went to make a pot. Or two. After all the team had been through earlier that day, two pots of coffee seemed needed, perhaps even more than that. Ianto was the team's secretary, the go-to boy for household requests, but lately he'd become an actual on site team member. But he was still the one to make the coffee.

Every other member of the team did their usual twiddling; Toshiko Sato at her computer, Owen Harper checking on his medical supplies, and Gwen Cooper was texting her boyfriend, Rhys Williams.

As the sounds of the team's pitter-patter filled the air, Jack heard a faint sound outside HQ's doors and an unsettling feeling washed over him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he grabbed his gun just in case.

"I'll be right back." Jack casually called to everyone, so as to not make a scene. He didn't want to alarm Torchwood's finest members.

Jack cautiously stepped outside in to the daylight and looked around. Just as he thought nothing dangerous was near, he froze. He saw her.

So many memories flooded Jack's mind. So many sweet, lucid memories he'd long forgotten until he saw her standing there.

"Elizabeth," he breathed.

Elizabeth Masten, the sweet, gorgeous girl Jack fell in love with all those years back. Jack examined her, unable to speak. There she was, just as beautiful as he'd left her. Elizabeth's long, brown curly hair hugged her soft, rose-tinted face. She wore a low cut black top that clung to her chest and hips, and Jack didn't mind that at all. Her dark blue jeans sported three belts that also clung to her hips. Jack's eyes ran back up Elizabeth's body. It was too much clothing for his taste.

"Jack." She simply said, taking a step closer, her boots echoing on the cold concrete. "I've finally found you."

Even from a distance, Jack could clearly see Elizabeth's deep brown eyes. Her eyes had shown that she didn't belong in this time, and that she was wise beyond her years. Just like Jack's eyes did.

"Elizabeth," he said again. "What brings you here?"

Jack tried to keep his cool.

Elizabeth couldn't hold in her emotions. She ran full sprint to Jack and nearly knocked him over when she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've traveled across time and space looking for you." She whispered in to his ear.

Jack's eyes widened. "Then that means-"

Elizabeth drew back and looked Jack in his bright blue eyes that she'd always adored. "Yes, I've met him, Jack."

Not knowing what to think, Jack walked turned and walked back to the entrance.

"Stay right here." He commanded. "I'll be back in a minute."

Several thoughts raced through Jack's mind. Why had Elizabeth come back after all these years? What did she want with Jack now? And how did she know the Doctor?

Jack calmly walked back to the crew and made an announcement. "I'm going out for a drink. I want all of you to go home, it's been a rough day, and I'll call you if anything happens."

Gwen, Owen, and Tosh nodded and gathered up their things. Ianto gave Jack a quizzical look, but Jack responded with his usual "trust me on this" stare.

Jack then grabbed his coat and made his way out the door before everyone else.

"Let's go, Elizabeth."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked. She jogged up to Jack, not being able to keep up with his long strides.

"I'm buying you a drink and you're going to explain to me what you're doing here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Torchwood: Angel from Yesterday**

Chapter Two

"How did you find me?" Jack demanded after he'd ordered drinks for him and Elizabeth. He had taken her to a nearby bar, the Buffalo Bar; a place that he and the rest of the Torchwood members often frequented.

Elizabeth smirked and leaned forward, smiling at Jack. A few moments of silence went by and Jack raised his eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I met the Doctor after you left me for Torchwood." Elizabeth finally replied.

Jack stared at Elizabeth, curiosity in his eyes.

"That raises more questions than answers."

At that moment, a waitress came back with their drinks and Jack thanked her. Elizabeth took a sip and set her glass back down.

Jack didn't touch his drink; instead he kept staring at Elizabeth.

"Well," he began. "Start explaining."

"After you left me without so much as a goodbye, I immediately went looking for you. In midst of my search, I went to a friend's wedding. She went missing during her wedding, and after I'd found her, I also found the Doctor."

Jack leaned forward, listening more intently.

"After talking with the Doctor, I'd discovered he knew who you were. He told me you were in Cardiff and told me about Torchwood, the agency you had joined."

Elizabeth took another sip of her drink before she continued. "It took me a few years, but I finally found you."

Shifting in his seat, Jack sighed. "You really went all this way." He then smirked. "I'm not surprised. You always had a determined spirit."

"So how do you like Torchwood?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

Jack raised his hand, trying to obtain the waitress's attention. With no luck, he scoffed and turned back to Elizabeth in frustration.

"It's going great." He replied shortly.

Elizabeth nodded.

After Jack tried to get the waitress's attention again, and actually succeeding this time, he looked at Elizabeth and said, "You can't stay here, you know. And you definitely couldn't join Torchwood."

"Can't I?" Elizabeth scoffed, offended.

The waitress returned with refills of their drinks and Jack took a few long gulps, trying to stall on his answer. Finally, he said, "Come on, Lizzie, you'd be useless!"

The look on Elizabeth's face told Jack what he had just said was a lot more hurtful than he intended.

"Elizabeth! Lizzie!" Jack pleaded.

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up. She shoved her way past other bar patrons and Jack soon followed after her. They walked out in to the cool night and Jack jumped in front of Elizabeth, stopping her. She could have walked in any other direction, but, as Jack towered over her, she knew that he was much bigger and stronger than her, and he could easily catch her if he wanted to.

"Come back to Torchwood with me."

"But you said," Elizabeth began to protest.

Jack raised her chin to look up at him with two of his fingers. His blue eyes sparkled as he said, "You can't be an official member, but you can stick around." He flashed her one of his award-winning smiles.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She spent so long searching for Jack. There was no way she was leaving now, but she wasn't sure about this alien business or how involved she wanted to get. She had planned to have her own place in Cardiff and hoped Jack would move in with her.

"Well, actually," Elizabeth started.

"C'mon!" Jack interrupted. "Everyone should be gone by now. I'll show you around!"

Jack wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist and led her back to Torchwood 3.

Just as Jack predicted, everyone had gone home. And Ianto requested time off to visit his sister, Rhiannon, and her family.

"Well, this is pretty much it," Jack shrugged. He took off his military coat and held it in the crook of his arm.

Elizabeth walked around the main part of the base, ran her hand along the computers, and leaned over the railing looking in to Owen's operating corner of the room.

"It's cozy." Elizabeth commented, walking back to where Jack stood.

"I'll show you my place," Jack winked. He nodded for Elizabeth to follow him and they walked to Jack's office.

"This is my cozy little corner."

Elizabeth sat at Jack's desk and nodded in approval. Jack hung up his coat and put his hands in his pockets.

"Your work place is great, but what about your house? Are you not going to take me home with you?" Elizabeth giggled.

Jack shrugged. "This is home." Elizabeth gave him a confused look and Jack continued.

"I stay here. This is where I sleep."

"Here?" Elizabeth asked, astonished.

"Well, not _here_." Jack emphasized. "I have a room."

"Then the tour is not over!"

Elizabeth jumped up and gave Jack an expectant look. Jack smiled and led her to his small bunk. They stood around as Elizabeth looked around his room. She turned back around and walked up to Jack.

"I'm really glad I found you. I didn't really get a chance to say that earlier."

Jack lightly put a finger over Elizabeth's lips to shush her. He then placed his hands on her face, letting his fingers tangle with her dark curls. Jack then kissed Elizabeth, capturing her lips a few times.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, gripping his shirt collar. They kissed again and soon found themselves collapsing on to Jack's bed.


End file.
